Sonamy Old love never dies
by Lover333
Summary: Well a one-shot I made a week ago for DA, enjoy


There he was, standing outside her castle. A suitcase in each hand. Sonic couldn't believe what just happened, she had just threw him out, dumped him like a pile of trash. Slowly he began walking away from the castle, his ears dropped sadly. What had he done so wrong? He had always been there for her and now, because of one little argument… this…

Before he knew it, his feet had brought him to an old friend he hadn't seen in years. Nerves pinched his stomach as he raised his hand to the door, ready to knock on it. A soft hesitating knock followed, the door still made the same sound since he left…

It sounded so rough; _'since he left…'_ It had been five years since he started living in the Acorn castle… He had told them of course, but they looked all so sad, especially Amy. She had left after he told them he was getting together with Sally. After that Amy didn't show up again.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. The young fox, now at an age of 14, stood there. His eyes watered as he realized who was standing at his door.

'Sonic!' His voice was shaking with pure joy as a smile grew on his face.

'Hi there buddy, long time no see.' He grinned nervous, still Tails walked closer and hugged him.

'I thought you'd never come.' He sniffled. 'But what's up with the suitcases?' He let go and looked at Sonic curiously.

'Sally kinda… umm dumped me…' He said sadly, his ears dropping once again.

'O-oh…' Tails had no idea how to respond on this really. 'Why?'

'She said she was sick of me a-and just threw me out.' Sonic bit his lip, how could he let his voice shake like that? He took a deep breath and continued: 'She always complained when I wanted to visit you guys, and told m-me…' He tried to take another breath, but it quivered so much… Tails felt bad for him, he never saw Sonic so upset.

'Come on in Sonic.' He said softly. Sonic nodded and followed Tails inside the house, it hadn't changed much. Except all the pictures were updated. One didn't change though, the big portrait of him and Tails. He smiled sadly, if he only could go back to that time…

'Sonic?'

'Yea?' He was still gazing to the portrait, but turned to face Tails now.

'What are you doing?'

'I missed the old times…' He was silent. 'I did miss a lot didn't I?' Tails nodded and waved him to come to the living room. He sat on the sofa, sighting soft.

'I don't know what to think of this. You just don't appear in five years and then come knocking on my door with a sad face. It's not like I'm not happy that you're back… but how come you never visited us?' Sonic let his ears drop again.

'I'm sorry… Sally always went crying about how I seemed to care more about you guys then her when I'd plan to visit…' His voice started cracking slowly and he hugged his knees in attempt to calm himself down. Although he already could feel the tears burn in his eyes. 'All along only an act…'

'Sonic…' Tails wrapped an arm around him.

'I know, I had to break up with her long ago…' He whispered. 'I feel so stupid…' He gritted his teeth, he didn't want to sob or sniffle. Crying never really fitted him. Minutes passed and Sonic got trouble holding his tears. Slowly hesitate sob left his throat and tears spilled over his cheeks.

'Shhh, it's alright.' Tails comforted him, wrapping both arms around him.

Elsewhere Amy stood in the kitchen, pouting at the burned cookies. 'I can't do this Cream, it's impossible for me!' She said frustrated to her friend.

'I told you it was a bad idea to put extra chocolate in them.' Amy sighted.

'Fine let's do something else then, I don't have enough ingredients to try it again.' On Creams face grew a smile.

'Let's go to Tails!' She rolled her eyes.

'Again? What do you have the last few weeks? Why not pay a visit to someone else? Like Shadow?' Cream looked at her with sad eyes.

'He scares me Amy…'

'Why? He is always nice to you.'

'Awww, pretty please?' Amy laughed at this, she could look so childish if she wanted to.

'Alright, let's go to Tails then.' And so the two went, laughing an giggling on the way. When they arrived Tails opened the door. His face shocked as he saw the two girls. 'Hi T-' He brought his finger to his lips.

'Be quiet.' He whispered.

'Why?' Both Amy and Cream whispered back.

'Just be quiet and follow me.' They were confused, why had they to be silent? He lived here alone, didn't he? They followed him inside, but before the living room Tails stopped walking. 'Promise me that you won't freak out please.' Amy and Cream were even more confused now. 'Just promise.'

'Fine, we promise. What's so important anyway?' Amy whispered irritated. Tails opened the door and sneaked a look to the cough, he felt relieved Sonic was still sleeping.

'Okay come on in.' Amy walked in, nothing special to see at first. Until she spotted the blue figure on the sofa, he had wrapped himself up in a blanket. Amy's eyes watered and she sneaked closer. 'Let him sleep please Amy.' She nodded, but knelt next to the sofa. She could see his face clearly now, it really was Sonic. She wanted to squeal and hug him, but he was sleeping so peaceful… His eyes were red and a few tears rested on his cheek though. She wiped them and placed a kiss on his forehead. He sighted and smiled happily in his sleep. She stood up and walked back to Tails.

'Why is he here?'

'Sally dumped him…'

'Poor Mr. Sonic, he must be heartbroken.' Cream said sweetly. Tails nodded.

'Don't be hard on him when he wakes up Amy, he's very sorry for never visiting. Sally wouldn't let him…' Amy felt bad for thinking had been selfish by not visiting. She dropped her ears sadly.

'Can I stay with him?' She asked, her ears perking back up.

'Yes, that would be nice. He asked me to stay, but I need some sleep myself too. So goodnight.' He went upstairs after that.

'What about you Cream?' Amy asked.

'I don't think mom is going to like it if I stay here for tonight, remember last time?' Amy grinned softly. 'Don't laugh, it was so embarrassing!'

'Well it's nice to know she cares about you.' Cream nodded.

'But I'd better go…' She quietly walked to the door.

'Okay bye, see you soon.' As soon as Cream left the room Amy walked back to the sofa. She sat on the floor her head resting on the sofa. She watched Sonic for a long time, before falling asleep.

When Sonic woke up, he had an terrible headache. It always happened when he had been crying. He groaned and grabbed his head.

'Hmm?' A soft voice said sleepy. It was surely not Tails, the voice was much to girly for that. He wanted to open his eyes, but his headache wouldn't let him.

'Dammit!' He cursed grabbing his head more tightly, this was just one of those reasons why he didn't cry so often. A small hand pulled his hand away from his head, Sonic groaned once more before feeling the same hand massaging his head softly.

'Relax Sonikku.' The voice was sweet and tender, he knew exactly who it was now.

'A-Amy?' His eyes shot open, but instantly closed again due to a sting which shot through his head. He winced softly.

'Calm down, you'll make it worse.' Amy's voice was comforting and worried like he could remember, only a tad older. Sonic relaxed, since she didn't give him a angry speech about how stupid he was, she couldn't be too angry at him. After an half hour Sonic careful opened his eyes, his headache minimized thanks to Amy's massaging. His sight slowly sharpened and he could now see Amy sitting next to cough. 'You feeling better?'

'Yea, thanks Ames… Have you been sleeping here all night?' She blushed.

'Umm yea? You don't mind, do you?' Her voice trembled a bit with fear.

'No no, not at all, but the ground seems kinda harsh and cold.' He felt bad for letting her sleep there.

'It's fine…' She smiled, but Sonic knew she was lying. He sat up, making place and patted the now free space next to him. It was around midnight and he couldn't let her on the floor for the rest of the night.

'Can't let you sleep on the floor, now do I?' He winked, offering a hand. Her eyes widened and she took his hand grateful. He pulled her close, Amy gasped in surprise and looked at him confused. 'Hey I'm single, not a cheater silly.' He stuck his tongue at her.

'I know, Tails told me and Cream…' She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling in his chest.

'Is Cream here also?' His voice reduced to an whisper in an instant.

'No she went home after 8 o'clock, Vanilla is a worrying mother.'

'Oh.' Amy's grip on him tightened for a second.

'I missed you.' Her hand stroke the soft fur on his chest. 'A lot…' Sonic was silent and rested his head on top of hers.

'Me too Amy… Actually I um… never mind…' Amy turned her head upwards facing Sonic, who was extremely blushing. He gasped at how close Amy face was and blushed even more. Amy closed in slowly and Sonic felt his breath starting to quiver as Amy's lips slowly headed for his. A sweet innocent kiss followed. He tried returning it with the same innocence, but he was so used to deepen a kiss right away… Amy's eyes widened as his tongue stroke against her lip, he pulled away. 'Sorry, I'm so used to that…' He grinned nervous and he was blushing like crazy.

'Oh yea, I tried to forget that…' She looked a bit sad.

'Hey don't worry, Sally never let me go further then hugs and kisses ya know.' He grinned softly and looked in Amy eyes. Tears formed in her eyes and she nuzzled back in his chest. 'What's wrong?'

'I feel bad for thinking you was being selfish all those years, I don't deserve this treatment.' She sniffled.

'Amy it's okay really, I shouldn't have listened to Sally all the time…' He brought her face close to his again and kissed her softly. 'Actually you should be really angry…'

'I could never be long angry at you Sonic.' She nuzzled back in his chest again. 'I love you and time won't change that.'

'A-Amy…' He swallowed and breathed deeply and whispered: 'I l-love you too…' With that he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off in a careless dream…

**The End…**


End file.
